<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Dangerous Out There Sometimes by Vagneser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711598">It's Dangerous Out There Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagneser/pseuds/Vagneser'>Vagneser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Deafblind, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Yakko needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagneser/pseuds/Vagneser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugs takes Yakko out to pick up his birthday gift. But being DeafBlind the world is a little bit dangerous, especially crossing the busy streets of Burbank, California.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bugs Bunny &amp; Yakko Warner, Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner, Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Dot Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From His Prespective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s back with better grammar!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s back with better grammar.</p><p>I’m writing more about this AU so be on the look out for that...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yakko was currently in a kneeling position, searching the closet for his jacket. There was a tap on Yakko's shoulder, and someone took hold of his hand. The action was quick, and he didn't have enough time to tell who it was. By what he could comprehend, the palm was too big to be Dot's, and its grip was too tight to be Wakko's. It wasn't Dr. Scratchansniff’s either. It was one of his late-nights, and from what Yakko could calculate, he would be home in another four hours. Which left all but someone new must have entered the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his hand being turned; finally, the person would be revealed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's up, Doc? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was none other than Bugs Bunny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be taking you, but first, we have to pick up something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko was surprised when Bugs insisted on accompanying him on his daily walk. Usually, Wakko and Dot would be his guides, and Scratchy would fill in whenever his younger siblings had to stay after school for detention or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded as an internalization that he understood what his former tutor signed to him. He understood all right! He understood that it would be the first time that Bugs took Yakko on his walk. Feelings took hold of him: exhilarated, worried, anxious, and embarrassed. Bugs must have noticed his demeanor because the rabbit took away his hand from the young boy and rested it on his shoulders, offering some comfort. Moving his trembling hands over Bugs', calming down some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Yakko turned where he kept his collection of glasses. Ever since the accident, his eyes were susceptible to light. When he first became Blind, he always looked down on the ground. Wakko was the first to catch this on any occasion the nurses took Yakko outside. After the first few times watching his older brother suffer, his younger siblings bought him a pair of sunglasses from the gift shop in the hospital. That cheap pair had helped him tremendously, and it started his farce collection of glasses. Yakko gave a slight smile at the old memory. He didn't deserve siblings like them, especially now that he’s practically useless. Nevertheless, he puts on his dark-tinted glasses, the lenses completely round and wire-rimmed. (Wakko says they make him look smart, but the oldest Warner only laughed it off.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up from his kneeling position, he roved towards the door and began to search for his white cane. He felt for it, and once it was in his right hand, he waited for Bugs. Shortly after, Bugs seizes his hand and signs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko nodded as he looped his arm around the older toon's elbow. They made their way down the stairs and out the doors of the apartment duplex. Once outside, they started to turn to the left, not the right as ordinary. He and his siblings had a usual route through the neighborhood, but Bugs steers him in the complete opposite direction. Which causes Yakko's anxiety to go way up. He feels on edge now, alone with the rabbit like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue to walk down the street together, arms interlocking. Yakko kept his head forward, rotating his cane back and forth. The sidewalk was bumpy, making it increasingly challenging to walk on. It wasn't turning into a good walk today, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He let himself be pushed along by Bugs—clutching around the bunny rabbit’s elbow tighter as they got further away from the apartment. He felt Bugs pull away some, but soon after, it returned with a gentle hand over the Warner’s. Yakko thought it might be an attempt to apologize; he wasn't sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without sight or hearing, he could tell it was awkward between them. It wasn't a surprise to the young boy. Over the last three years, he had grown accustomed to it. He was an awkward person to be around now. Heck, he even makes his own siblings feel unpleasant most of the time. He might be disabled, but he wasn't an idiot. He could tell whenever he made people uncomfortable with his existence. That's why he never left the house; he always felt bad whenever he did that to people. Maybe that's why people are always friendly to him now because they felt too awkward or sad to say something negative about him, not wanting to hurt his feelings or whatever. It's not his fault, though. He couldn't hear nor see the people around him. He couldn't interact in the same way with the people he once did. Sure, he could still talk to them and have someone sign what they said back to him. But he didn't want to cause more trouble for others. And besides, he was practically mute now for how much he hated to speak aloud, unresponsive to everything but physical touch. He rarely speaks out in public, and in private did he only talk to his siblings. Sometimes to Dr. Scratchansniff, and not yet to Bugs (He was slowly working on trusting him again).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking back before the accident, Yakko was the most talkative out of the trio, considering the first syllable of his name. He was the Warner best known for his playfully arrogant and irreverent personality. People detailed him to be a persistent, determined, kind, optimistic, responsible, and highly intelligent young individual with many potentials. But now, he was an empty shell of a person who was a reserved and afraid human being. His once fear of being alone and anxiety all but tripled overnight. He was then independent, caring for his siblings, but now he needed his siblings or someone to help him with the necessary tasks. He was like that of a leech now these days, and he hated himself for that. He hated what he had become, and he tried so hard not to complain about it. But at times, it became too much for him to bear, and most nights, he cried himself to sleep. Unfortunately, he had to face it, and he had to realize this was his new reality if he liked it or not.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he kept on walking towards the future in hopes of something good happening to him for once, or instant walk with Bugs to pick something up. He wanted to ask Bugs why the hare wanted to be with him to do an errand or where they were going. But he doesn't want Bugs to think he's afraid. The sidewalk was much more even, signifying to Yakko that they were approaching the modern side of the area, old buildings turning into new ones. By this observation and the vibrations under his feet, he knows they must be on a more heavily-trafficked and busy street than the last, which made his anxiety all but worse. If there are busy streets of cars with sidewalks, that meant people are around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Yakko. He became self-conscious. If there are other people on the sidewalk, he has no way of knowing, he admits with a shudder. People probably see the sunglasses and the cane, and they could be staring at him right now. He started to panic, and his mind began to wonder because of it. Maybe instead of picking up something Bugs was testing him. Why would he do that? It didn't sound like anything Bugs would do, but who knows? Ever since the accident, their relationship has been rocky. Perhaps it was to see how dependent he had become with others or how Yakko would handle himself in the real world? Either reason was plain mean inside the panic mind of the eldest Warner. Yakko couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself, realizing what the rabbit was doing to him. And after everything Bugs told him before all this, Yakko trusted him! His siblings trusted his former tutor once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Yakko stopped in his tracks, causing the bunny-rabbit to stop. There was no way that Yakko would embarrass himself in public, and with that thought, the teenager gave Bugs a dirty look, hoping that the hare was facing him. His guess was correct because he felt Bugs pull him aside, probably to let people by. Bugs grabbed his hand harshly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you stop? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Yakko gave Bugs a raspberry. Bugs pulled his arms away from him, and Yakko stood there waiting to see what would happen next. He felt the toon wrapped his arm around Yakko's shoulder and guided his other palm into his. He began to sign with hast, and he was doing it sloppily. It was difficult to tell what letter Bugs was trying to sign. The position of his fingers wasn't as smooth as the boy would have liked. Bugs' movements were extraneous. His speedy fingers were making each letter fuzzy for him. But Yakko got most of the gist, something about they'll speak later, and the store was near here. Lastly, a threat was made towards him if he didn't cooperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt Bugs start to pull on his arm, he dug his feet into the hard ground, doing so from fear of not wanting to do Bugs' test. A jolt from the rabbit came with this action, a shriek of surprise escaped Yakko's throat as he took hold of Bugs' elbow once more. He would have to erode whatever the older toon's test was. He tried to calm down some, but his anxiety and paranoia were making it complicated. It couldn't be all that bad... right? They journeyed on down the street. It was becoming even more heavily-trafficked because Yakko could feel the rumble under his feet and sporadic rushes of wind from fast-moving cars. Bugs grip got tighter, and Yakko became more restless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, he was jerked to a halt. He feels a mighty whoosh in front of him, meaning only one thing, they were at a crosswalk. He could feel vibration after vibration from each car passing by them. Yakko started to squeeze Bugs' elbow out of fear. He and crosswalks didn't always get along. Streets have continued to maintain a deep fear for him, despite his long since grown accustomed to the sometimes necessity of crossing them. Though usually, his siblings take him on his daily walks, and they always seem careful to steer clear of busy roads. Whenever they've been unavoidable, Wakko would always take the lead, guiding Yakko with a firm stronghold around his arm or hand, not letting him go until they were complete across and safe. With Dot following behind them if anything happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he had to rely on Bugs for crossing the street with him. He doesn't know how to feel about that: scared, panicky, worried, or should he feel sorry for Bugs that a big star like himself made to play babysitter for a teenager? Now thinking about it, he did feel somewhat sorry for Bugs being in public with him. He thinks about what Bugs might be feeling now, probably embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have been shaking because he feels Bugs' other hand touch his and squeeze it. He leaned towards the rabbit, sneaking some comfort, and it was followed by a bump leading the Warner to fall sideways towards the ground. He was rescued by a hand darting across him, catching him. Yakko didn't know if someone had run into the toon star or it was his doing. Either way, it left him still quivering. Bugs helped him into a standing position. Yakko stood yet again, knowing better than to move without Bugs say so this time around. At this point, he was trying to get in a deep breath. After a while, his mind drifted into his consciousness, the only thing to do during this period of waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about what he would do once returning home from his walk. Early today, he was working on some homework given by his private tutor. It wasn't finished yet, and he would need to wrap it up once coming home. He was halfway through the reading until two small individuals pounced on him, hugging him. He knew who it was that moment it happened. The impact of the embrace left the Warner trio to plummet to the ground. He was first panicked, but that all fluctuated when he felt tickling from his siblings' hands. Soon he was giggling, a rare sight to be seen or heard in the apartment nowadays. Knowing his siblings all these years, he knows they were laughing too. It was one of the few times that he would relish in all three of them being happy. Since he became DeafBlind, bits like these were limited. Anytime they wanted to do anything with him, it needed to be with physical touch. It was unfair for them sometimes, but this was his world now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like everything else in his world, it was silent and dark. He was alone with only his mind to keep him entertained and to guess what was going on around him. At the very start of his recovery, he couldn't do anything like talking because the accident's trauma left him to develop severe mutism. He didn't understand fingerspelling or pro-tactile ASL at the time, making it laborious to communicate with others and to him. During his time at the hospital, they did a 'print-on-palm' method. The method was to trace letters or shapes onto the receiver's palm or any body part. It was arduous to handle, meaning that this would be his new reality, his hands becoming extremely important to him now than ever. His hands were the only way to broadcast to the outside world about his thoughts and feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once he did learn to fingerspell and some pro-tactile ASL sign, his world did open up some. It allowed him to have finally somewhat of a normal conversation between the three of them. The two youngest would practice their signing on him, and he would nod if they got it right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers one time they spent the whole afternoon just practicing signing colors and animals for Wakko and Dot's lesson that day. Yakko would take a hold of their hands and follow along with what they signed. A fist with only the thumb and pinky finger coming out while shaking it meant yellow, the pointer finger going down their chin indicated it was red, or when their hands were open in front of them and going forward and backward, meaning grey. It would help them to learn, and it would allow him to tell what they were practicing. In his book, it was a win-win situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was snapped from his thoughts when he no longer felt the grip of Bugs' elbow around his palm. At this recognition his eyes went wide and he froze in place. His muscles became tense with uncertainty and lost and abruptly Bugs had let go of him. Nobody was allowed to let go of him. NOBODY! In over three years of being blinded by that damn rabbit, no one was allowed to let go of him. Wakko had never let go. Dot never let go, or either did the Doctor let go. But Bugs had the balls to do it. Yakko was becoming  overwhelmingly scared by the quotation. He was left to speculate behind the reason. One phrase kept on routing around his mind, why? Why? Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking quickly, he soon came to the conclusion that this has to be Bugs' test. Crossing the street was the test, the test to prove himself worthy to the old hare. The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that this was a pretty easy test. All he had to do was to cross the street, right? If the visually impaired can crossroads, he can too, and if hard of hearing people can cross too, then so can he. He only hopes he does nothing else to make Bugs ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought, he took a deep breath and calmed himself for the experience. He gathered up his thoughts and remembered what Dr. Scratchansniff had drilled into him, "Don't ever stop until you're to the other side and onto the curb." Yakko always remembers the times where the good Doctor would stop and sign the advice to him. It was always to be used if he somehow found his way crossing a street by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such as the feeling of people pushing past him on either side of him, and Yakko judges that the light must have changed to show the walking symbol. It was go time, now with the light changed, and people were finally moving to get to the other side. His remaining senses are at full alert, and he pictures Bugs starting to walk with the group of people, expecting him to follow. And he's still standing there like some nitwit he was. Fear and paranoia began to return with full force, making him freeze in place once more. For a split second, the paranoia kicks him in the guts with the thought of him losing Bugs forever. If Yakko doesn't go now, he'll get left behind, he'll lose Bugs, and the Warner child doesn't know where they are, and he won't know how to get back home. He'll be on milk cartons, who all Yakko knows because he couldn't walk across the street by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped out air, and with one large step, he was off of the curb and onto the road. He wasn't thinking straight, and he's only able to do this by pure instincts. He keeps on repeating Scratchansniff's advice. He continues forward, waving his cane back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko keeps his head up high and walks faster, hoping to feel the curb on the other at any moment now. Yakko only wishes to not bump into anyone walking past them, but since it was painfully evident that he couldn't see, he prays that the humans around him would move out of his way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, something yanks his cane out of his hand, leaving it to fall into the sea of nothingness that was his sight. A burst of wind came wishing past him, and Yakko was compelled to step backward for his safety. That action only made things worse for him when he felt the same feeling but with more air behind him. It made his fur stand up straight from utter surprise and shock. Only now did he realize that he could sense the heavy vibration of moving cars under his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another car speeds past him, trying not to barrel into the kid. With haste, Yakko put one hand over his mouth, becoming aware that he walked into the middle of an active intersection. Every cell in his body freezes from being terrified as he reflects what he did—only standing there while cars continue going around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hits him... he was going to die! By the consequences of his stupidity, he would be hit and immediately die by the impact, leaving his siblings to mourn over their older brother's death. With that thought, he begins to shake violently. The eldest Warner sibling's knees buckled against him, and they couldn't hold his weight anymore. Tears began to go down his cheeks while his limbs went limp on him. He started to scream and call out for help, but he couldn't feel anyone around him until someone scooped him up off the ground.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From the Outside World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bugs got the email that Yakko's gift was ready for pick up today when he got into work this morning. Unlike most days, there wasn't much to film for Looney Toons, so it was mostly paperwork that he needed to fill and attend meetings today. It was a pretty dull day, and his  work hours were driving to a close. He sat in his office tapping his pencil onto the desk. Glancing at his clock, he sees it's about ten past 3:00 and realizes something brilliant. He let the pencil drop to the desk as a lightbulb came atop of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets off at 3:30, and he knew for a fact that Yakko always took his walks around 4:00 pm each day. The store where the gift was located was only a 30-minute walk from the Warners' apartment. Bugs had thought it would be appropriate to take the eldest Warner along with him to pick up his birthday present. It would give him a chance to have some alone time with Yakko without his siblings always looking over their shoulders. It wasn't long ago that he was allowed back in the Warner siblings' life; it took a great deal of convincing from Dr. Scratchansniff for the Warners to agree to it. In the end, it was Yakko who decided to allow the bunny into his life again, and Wakko and Dot stood by their older brother's decision to do so.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of that, it was hard to find the perfect birthday gift for the DeafBlind Warner to say thank you for allowing him this chance to be part of his life once more. He researched and talked to some people about an ideal gift that would be meaningful and helpful for Yakko. Once Bugs had landed on the perfect item, it had been proven costly. Not wanting to shine out Scratchansniff or Yakko's younger siblings present on the boy's special day. Bugs went to the Doctor to get approval from him for the go-ahead. At first, he had feared that the good Doctor would say no to his idea and the estimated cost of it. Arguing that it would be far too extravagant a gift for any teenager to own and it would be easy to misplace it with Yakko's disadvantages. But to the surprise of the old hare, Dr. Scratchansniff was overjoyed with the idea, saying it would help the young boy in the long term and that Yakko was going to love it. The excitement had been contagious; whenever Bugs would think or speak about his plans, he would become thrilled and nervous all at the same time. He hoped that it would give the boy at least a semblance of independence—some amount of control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only hopes Yakko likes it. So with that thought, Bugs got up from his chair and quickly initiated putting some things away for the day. Once closing up shop, he locked his office door and moved towards the elevator to visit Scratchansniff about taking Yakko with him to pick his gift. As he turned the corner he spotted the one and only… Daffy Duck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed at this, and he planned on hiding behind a plant or something. Till his name was called out by the black duck, "Bugs!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking out behind the wall, the hare puts on a smile, waving at the toon, "Hiya, Duf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you get off in 20 minutes. Got tired of working? It's not a good look for Warner Brothers," nagged Duffy </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving early. I have one last meeting to go to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the motion of meeting, Duffy's eyes lit up, "Meeting what? Why wasn't I invited!?" Upon finishing his statement, the elevator doors open up. Bugs went in first, with Duffy soon following with the rest of his ranting. Duffy's rant filled the ride down, but it all came to a stop when Bugs talked over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duffy, it's not that type of meeting. If you must know, I have to talk to Dr. Scratchansniff about Yakko's present."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this newly added information, Daffy smiled, "Is it done?" Bugs nodded at this query, "Ooo! It's about time it got finished! I was starting to think you got scammed by some Dutch guy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think that Yakko will like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope. That's why I wanted to talk to Scratchansniff about letting Yakko tag along with me," answered Bugs, pulling out a carrot from his hammerspace. It was a nervous habit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing this, Duffy jokingly hits Bugs on his elbow. "I bet he'll love it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope so," repeated the old hare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duffy returned by saying, "I know so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs turned to face the duck but was halted by the opening of the doors. With this, Duffy walks out, waving good-bye to bugs. Soon after, Bugs steps out into the lobby. And heads to head off to the psychology building in hopes of finding the good Doctor there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the Warner's residence didn't take that long. The good Doctor was over the moon about the new and his idea. As of now, Bugs slowly did his way up the stairs to the fourth level. He was excited to see Yakko's reaction when he gave the present to him. Turning to the right, he could hear yelling, and he knew who it was. The two youngest Warner siblings were fighting again. He was coming closer to the red door, and the yelling was growing louder. Knocking on the door the argument terminated with hashes behind the wooden door. After a while the locks were unlocked with the door opening up to reveal Dot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehhh what’s up, Dot?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With the sound of this, Dot couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the greeting. She smiled at him, waving at Bugs to enter the apartment. Once inside, Wakko walked up to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling Wakko and Dot aside, he uttered, "You guys remember when I said that Yakko's present wasn't ready yet during his party?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, this morning, I got an email that said it was done, and Dr. Scratchansniff and I thought it would be a good idea if I took him to pick it up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had seemed almost shocked at it, and Bugs could hardly blame them. They never left Yakko's side nowadays, and there was always one of them with him. The two youngest Warners turned and huddled together, muttering to each other. After a while, the huddle disbanded, with both of them holding their hands behind their backs. Wakko spoke up, "Fine, but only on one condition that I came with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs gave a little smile to this. Wakko had always been the quieter one of the group, certainly not as vocal-like Yakko had once was, but ever since Yakko's accident, Wakko was forced to speak up, and assumed the position of head of the Warner clan. Every time the old hare saw the trio, Wakko was always hovering around Yakko more than Dot would, and he could tell it would get on Yakko's nerves sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs thought back to when the psychiatrist would talk about how the Warners were doing during his no contact time, saying that Wakko started to step up more as an older brother for Dot and as a brother for Yakko. He began to learn how to cook for them by Otto's many books laying around the house. The middle child started to preserve the food in the kitchen, saving it for his siblings only. And that the good Doctor would sometimes find the two youngest sleeping in the same bed with the oldest or to find Wakko watching over Yakko while he slept when he first came home from the hospital. Wakko was in Yakko's position now, and doing so, he found a renewed and more vigorous respect for his older brother. Bugs felt the proudest towards Wakko compared to the other two. Don't get him wrong he was proud of Yakko and Dot. He did appreciate how Dot had grown to be even more responsible and outgoing young toon. She had gone from being cute to, if you dare mess around with her big brothers, there will be pain coming and her family being her first preference. And there was Yakko who fought for his life and overcame his barriers. But Wakko had really stood up for the both of them, and with this, in mind, it was painful to deny his request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Doc, truly I am. But I want to take him alone." softly said the rabbit. In response, Wakko gave him a stern look, and, noting this, Dot elbowed him, nodding her understanding to Bugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakko rubbed his elbowed and whined, "But he's my brother..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to face Wakko, Dot vocalized, "Yeah, mine too, Wakko. Please, for in your life, let Yakko do this with Bugs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a minute for Wakko to face Bugs again, and Bugs understood why. Out of all of them, Wakko was still finding it difficult to trust the old hare again. He still blamed him for causing Yakko pain, and Bugs does the same to himself too. Wakko looked up to Bugs, "Fine, but please be careful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dot and Bugs both smile at the sound, "You have my promise, Wak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation ended there and awkwardness set in between the three toons. The silence was broken by a cough coming from Dot, followed by "I'll go get him. He should be in his room working on his reading." With that said, Dot slowly backed away and disappeared behind the corner leading towards their bedrooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only left Bugs and Wakko alone with each other for company. With Dot now gone, Wakko turned to face the old hare, dead in the eyes. His face had turned into something cold and foreign to the rabbit. "Listen here, bub, I'm trusting you to watch over my brother because he seems to somewhat trust you for some reason, I dunno. So I'm going to trust you to watch over him during your time with him." His voice lowers in tone, "I hate to say it, but he's not what he's used to be now. If anything happens to him, I'm blaming you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs nodded and tried to put a hand around Wakko's shoulder, but the second oldest backed away. "Wakko, I understand your concern about Yakko. I promise that I'll be cautious with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakko's head snapped up, "Don't just promise! Please, cross your heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Bugs' head tilted upwards, and his pointer finger moved across his heart, "I cross my heart with boy scouts honor!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakko's eeriness turned into a soft smile. Such then Dot roared into the entrance calling out, "Here's the one and only… Yakko Warner!" Sure enough, Yakko was walking in with Dot trailing along behind him. The teenager stopped in front of the closet and opened it, bending down into a knee position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs watched on with amazement; it always made Bugs think so a second that Yakko wasn't blind. During the three years living in the apartment, the eldest Warner had grown accustomed to counting the numbers of steps within the house. It always looked like Yakko wasn't blind, but like always the rabbit would still get the reminder that he couldn't see whenever the boy bumped into things. Dot signed something to Yakko, and Yakko seemed to sign back with astonishing speed. She smiled at him, kissed his brow, and then ran back beside Wakko, taking his hands into hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, did you tell him about Bugs?" asked Wakko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, "No, I told him that was a surprise for him and to get really for his walk. I thought it would be better if Bugs told him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs could only stare down at the young boy before him. Like always, he allows himself to regard Yakko, he feels his chest tighten. A pain like a leaden weight weighing down his heart. He kept on viewing Yakko with sorrowful eyes, taking in the sight of the eldest Warner child getting ready for his daily walk, still thinking that his siblings would accompany him. Founding himself watching the child struggling, really struggling to do the simplest of tasks, just to find his jacket and hanging the hook back up. The rabbit found himself overcome with a sudden, painful need to be with him. To just... to just let him know he wasn't alone, that he had people around Yakko willing to bolster him. Of course, the teenager knew that, in a technical sense. Knew that his family was here for him and always would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hits Bugs that Yakko was oblivious to what was going on around him. He felt Dot elbow him, and at this juncture, he drew his curiosity back to her. Once facing each other, she tilted her head towards the eldest sibling several times, jesting to him to go to Yakko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Bugs sighed and stepped forwards through the boy. He knelt beside Yakko, who still uninformed that Bugs was there; because of this, he tapped on his shoulder and quickly seized his palm. It surprised the teenagers when the rabbit signed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What's up, Doc? I'll be taking you, but first, we have to pick up something. Yakko</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though, had himself been confused, even seemingly frightened when Bugs had told him he would be taking him on his walk today. That alone had been nearly enough for Bugs to put the whole thing off, deciding to come back later in the day. But he'd forced himself to continue, uncertain even of what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would take it one step at a time, and this quotation Bugs faced the young boy, noticing that Yakko was trembling. Immediately, bringing his hand on Yakko's shoulder to reassure him that everything would be okay. Yakko took big breaths, trying everything in his power to calm down. After a while, it worked, and he in return put his hand over Bugs'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once their moment was done, Yakko turned to finish up. Soon after completion, the two toons said their goodbyes to Wakko and Dot, and made their way down the stairs. Entering the outside world, they turned to the right. It was a sunny day, and it was a good day for a walk. Looking around, the toon took in his surroundings. It was one of the many old parts of the city, and it was evident by the mix of many classic, simple designs typical of the period of the '50s with some modern homes here and there. Many of the older houses were still painted that Scandinavian palette of color that was popular back in the day with little ornamentation, simple rooflines, and symmetrically spaced windows. It brought back good memories of that period when Looney Tunes were at their peak of popularity. Where in almost every short was full of new creative ideas made by the cast. It was a simpler time back then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around them were giant trees that cover the two toons with their branches, giving them shadow. The roots of them were growing into the sidewalk, making each step bumpy. Bugs rotated his head to check on Yakko, and sure enough, Yakko was struggling to walk straight while moving his cane. He watches the cane moving back and forth, giving the DeafBlind Warner feedback of anything or an obstacle in his path. Whenever Yakko's right foot step the cane went left, then the left foot would come with the white cane now on the right. It was like you have on big clown shoes, and you're kicking the cane back and forth when you take a step. He watched the roller marshmallow tip move, and Bugs noted that this tip was Yakko's favorite to use when he went walking with his siblings. The roller would not get stuck too much in small cracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back. But he  couldn’t shake off the feeling of feeling sorry for Yakko. To wonder what it must truly be like for the teenager. What it must be, not to be able to hear or see anyone or anything. Never to see another person's face, or hear their voice. Knowing that was going to be what it was for you for the rest of your life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs had tried to imagine what it would feel like, not to be able to see Lola smile at him ever again, not able to hear her lovely voice telling him she loved him. And he couldn't imagine the pain of Yakko knowing that his siblings were growing up into refined and accomplished young toons unable to see or hear that for himself. Not able to ever hear music again, or to see the sun or the stars also. Not able to watch films, or read books with your eyes. Not able... not able to have a career. Not knowing what your own future would be like, and knowing, for the rest of your life, that you could never, truly be on your own. That you could never have the same life, you once had, caring for others, being the leader, having two young kids looking up to you for guidance. Having the tables flip around you, asking and having help from the two kids that you raised, knowing that from on, you could never take care of yourself or your loved ones. That you would always need someone with you, someone to hold your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko was always the smartest and the most talented out of the trio. The one who was always showing off what they learned and was always giving information out about this or that. He smiled at this one memory where Yakko gave a two hour-long lecture about Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton's rivalry and how it changed history. He had dozed off for most of it, so did Wakko and Dot. It was things like this that he regretted not paying attention to and missed. He didn't pay enough attention to Yakko's tone of voice, the way he spoke about something that he loved with such thoughtfulness knitted into his sentences, and he missed that. Missed sitting with the teenager chatting about whatever came to mind, but now the old hare would be lucky if he got a small grunt or moaned from Yakko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the greatest tragedy in all of this, Yakko's refusal to speak. It was heartbreaking to hear at first. Initially, he had thought it was false information; how could you ever shut the eldest Warner up? Apparently, taking away his sight and hearing was the answer. But nonetheless, the rabbit was in denial about it, and he couldn't accept the fact that he caused Yakko's so much pain. It was Dr. Scratchansniff who had reassured him it was true, at this, Bugs was left stunned. As the years drove on, he would sometimes think of "what ifs." What if Yakko hadn't been so talkative, what if he had been less intelligent, and what if he hadn't had so much potential, so much he could have done, it would have made the blow less terrible. If only a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bug curses himself for even thinking like that, but you couldn't blame the toon, though. Yakko could have been anything he wanted to. Could have accomplished anything. He could have even been more successful than the old toon himself if the eldest sibling tried or wanted to, but instead, all of it Yakko had been robbed of. All because he pressured Yakko into sitting in the front seat with a broken seat belt knowing full well that Yakko was nervous that something bad may happen to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had nothing now. No real future, no hope of ever becoming anything, of ever realizing his dreams. Only a bleak and endless existence of relying on the kindness and generosity of others, and praying they would never grow sick enough of his neediness to abandon him, to fend for himself, when he never possibly could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most awful of all, Bugs sometimes thinks, is that locked inside this blind, deaf and helpless boy is the same brilliant mind, the same gifted toon that he always was. And yet he now had no tool, no mode, no way to express a single part of it. He was trapped inside his own body, as surely as if he'd been paralyzed from the neck down. Maybe worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he found himself loosening his grip on Yakko’s hand. Quickly, he regained his hold on the boy moving his hand over Yakko’s hand. He still was walking down the street with Yakko, and the old houses were turning into modern ones. And Bugs was brought back to his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't enough. It was never enough, drawing lines on the palms of Yakko's hands. It wasn't the same as telling him aloud that he was proud of him and that he is so strong and brave. It wasn't the same as being able to look him in the eye and let him see for himself how much Bugs cared for him. It felt so fucking empty to Bugs. So useless. And his answer to that feeling was to stay away from the Warners for the last three years. Even though he was asked to by the two youngest, he did it willingly without a fight. And even after two years of no contact, Dr. Scratchansniff thought it was time to try and to talk to them, but Bugs had denied his request. He was too afraid and guilt-ridden to face the trio. He was selfish and a coward, and he knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he did have enough courage to face them, a year later, it was painful to be around Yakko. It was too sad having to look at him, knowing that Bugs caused this to happen. It was heartbreaking having to communicate with him like that—the slowness of it, the detachment and clinical coldness. No way to emphasize anything, no way to put emotion into your words while spelling. If the accident left him to be only deaf, he could at least see the facial expressions that were oh so important in sign language. Seeing all of the different non-manual markers with their head tilts, shoulder raising, mouth morphemes, and other non-signed signals that influence a sign's meaning. It would be so much better and efficient to talk to him, but unfortunately, that wasn't the reality. The reality was that you have to be creative and show things differently if you wanted to get the full message across to Yakko.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what was observed by the old hare, Wakko and Dot would continuously hug Yakko, crushing him to their chests and kissing his face or head. They were trying to show him how much they loved him without using words. And Yakko would always have a mutual looking face, his arms coming up mechanically around them like he was waiting for it to be over. Like it was only causing him more pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he noticed that the Doctor never hugged Yakko. Instead, he would grub both shoulders of the boy and squeeze or loop his arm around him. He, himself, never hugged Yakko for apparent reasons. Rarely ever touched him even, except when he had to tell him something important. Guilt ate away at Bugs for it. During their first meeting with the Warner trio since the accident, all he wanted to do was run up to them and hug and tell them how much he missed them. The rabbit reframed doing so, given the fact that Wakko gave him the stink-eye while Dot guided Yakko towards Bugs to shake hands. And even after shaking Yakko's hand for the first time in three years, he reframed touching him even more.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he was invited back to the apartment, he would stand apart from Yakko and even actively avoid contact with him if he could help it, which didn't help his situation with the two youngest. They notice that Bugs would avoid Yakko, which gave Wakko another reason to dislike him, and while Dot was mainly kind to him, it was awkward. Their long conversations were now small talk, mostly about how school was going for them and life in general. Then there was Yakko, who seemed to be the most forgiving of the situation than the rest, but like the others, he still hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the rabbit thought back to the good old days were Yakko and he would sit and talk for hours on end. He remembers how he would take the Warners on short trips during the weekends in his old car. The same car that caused all of this, the same vehicle with the broken seat belt, and the same vehicle that he said it would be fine, that the ice cream shop is only around the corner. And because of this fatal mistake, it changed their lives forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then, he hated himself. Since then, he has thrown himself into his work and projects, trying to forget about that day. But he couldn't knowing full well that Yakko was sitting at home and staring blankly at nothing, practically mute now for how much he hated to speak aloud, unresponsive to everything but physical touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there were the moments when Yakko would seem suddenly to realize just how hopeless and empty his life had become, and he would begin to cry, curling in on himself, shaking and sobbing helplessly, trying to muffle the sound behind hands pressed to his face. It happened less and less these days. That only made it more awful when it did. Wakko and Dot would be beside themselves, trying to offer comfort, trying to help the boy in any way they could, and knowing full well that the rabbit couldn't help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a coward, and he hated himself for it. Watching Yakko today had been too much, finally. Had finally driven his guilt to weigh down too heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko's steps are hesitant and frightened, and Bugs supposes that must in part be because he's taken the Warner in a different direction than what he's used to. But the trip was important to him, and it may open Yakko's world up with something he would find it useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy had just turned fourteen two weeks ago, and while the rest they'd all given gifts to him already for the celebration. Bugs was the only one to say his was still in the works, which made the young boy smile for a half-second until he was pulled away by his siblings to do birthday cake. Simply, it wasn't ready till this very day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop that houses Yakko's present was just in sight now. They would continue till the rabbit was jerked to a halt. He turned around, not even thinking that it was Yakko's doing. But sure enough, there was the young boy with a dirty look sketch on his face. The realization hit the rabbit, and he murmured, "Oh, you gotta be joking me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around, seeing that a group of people was coming towards them. He heaved the Warner aside and harshly grabbed Yakko's palm, quickly signing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you stop? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within seconds Yakko gave the old toon a raspberry simultaneously as the group of people walked past them, giving the two toons a strange look. Bugs releases Yakko's hand in response to this, smiling at the walking past them while waving them past them. After the group was out of sight there was a long pause between the two toons, Bugs thinking and Yakko waiting patiently for his next move, but being a Warner the waiting game was cut short with a cough from the teenager. Snapping back to reality, Bugs took ahold of Yakko's hand and wrapped the other arm around the boy's shoulder and began to sign in the boy's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in a huff, the signs were fast and sloppy made with each letter. Unlike Yakko's ability to sign like lightning, Bugs' ability was awful, but he knew with Yakko's understanding of the language he knew what he was saying. Peeking up to the teenager, he saw that the Warner was gazing intently in the direction of his hand, feeling the motion of each letter. Upon stopping his rant and threat, Yakko was standing silently, and with this action Bugs took this as a go ahead. Bugs later pulled on the boy's arm because of this action Yakko dugs his heels into the ground, stopping Bugs in his tracks. Following this Bugs jerks the arm forward causing the eldest Warner to spill into the waiting arms of Bugs. Helping the anxiety bound teen to his elbow, they continue onwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko's steps were now even more hesitant and frightened, and Bugs feels awful about his previous movement towards the boy. He started to reach over to give him some comfort with his other arm, but he hesitated at this action and pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The store was just across the street, and the good part about this was that the walk symbol was on. The old hare marched over to the curve, with Yakko following suit. As quickly as they got there, the light changes, and the heavy going traffic begins to move. At this new found predicament, Bugs stopped, but Yakko kept on walking, oblivious. Bugs, for an instant, felt panic, jerking back more forcefully on his arm than he means to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko came to a halt with a small yelp. At this Bugs promptly loosens his hold on the boy to a more gentle grip, feeling awful for it. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy stopped moving with this action, standing still and seemed alright, and Bugs sighs in relief. He looked on into the streets; distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice the loud and rowdy group of teenagers. The riotous group were all cared free and shoving at one another as they came up to the stop that he and Yakko were waiting on. Bugs looked around all, and there were more people around them. He then looked down at Yakko, who was shaking, reaching out with a hand over his. In response, Yakko leaned towards him, and he smiled at this display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Till the High Schoolers run into the rabbit causing him to bump Yakko. Knocking the young boy to cascade to the ground, but Bugs catch him in mid-fall. The star toon gave a grilling glare at them, all the while the group muttering half-ass apologies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grunting at the fakeness and on, he pushes Yakko and him back away from them. He hated teenagers! Yakko was thin, and it would be so easy to break something. It was a condition that wasn't helped by his inability to get more exercise than these daily walks of his, and a few sessions with the physical therapist who would come to the house once a week to work with the Warner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bunny-rabbit eye side the High Schoolers as they continued to play rowdy and shoving in each other still. As he watches them, Bugs feels his heart constrict at their playful and carefree abandon. Contrasted against Yakko, quiet and wilting, it makes their happiness all the more stark, and Yakko's sadness painfully clear. On some levels of reality, it was despicable to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in a way, Bugs knew it was wrong and outrageous to think about. Unfortunately, he couldn't help to feel hatred and resentment towards the teenagers for their ability to be children. They couldn't even begin to understand how lucky they were, that they didn't have to worry about where this or that was, bumping into things, or not having a normal conversation with others. Understand Yakko, who was standing there beside them, his face turned down, shoulders hunched like he's trying to make himself even smaller than he already is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hatred was growing inside that he could look at them anymore, snapping to face the still red light. He was completely ignoring them now, not paying attention that the laughing was developing noisier. Then a burst of boys came running past them, wholly unmindful and running stupidly into the still busy street. One of them brushes roughly between Yakko and Bugs, causing Bugs to lose his hold on Yakko's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs reflexively reached out by the sudden chaos and grabbed the boy by the back of his collar, yanking him back up onto the sidewalk. He started to yell at the boy, telling him how dumb he was and how careless he was. That was all stopped when the deafening blare of a car horn and tires screeched loudly on the pavement. Upon hearing the noise, he turned his head to check on Yakko to find him missing. With this horror, he pushes the teenager aside and spots Yakko walking into the middle of the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had let go of Yakko! Let go of his hand. He watched on in alarm as Yakko walked blindly forward, his cane waving back and forth. The rest of the people observed, running up against him. Soon a car came whizzing towards Yakko, and the people were yelling, trying to get the driver's attention. The car didn't hit the young teen, but was inches away without even slowing down, almost running him over. Yakko's white cane was hit instead of him, having it fly across the road. With this, Bugs' heart crashes sickeningly to the pit of his stomach. Yakko freezes then backs away just to have another car pass by him. His fur stands up by this. At this point, it was apparent he's realized what was happening around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs needed to act fast, but he found himself he couldn't move. His legs were locked together, paralyzed out of fear. He needed to run out there and grab Yakko, pull him to safety. Helpless to the boy that he promised to protect and watch over him. With this information, he tried to move  but to no avail. He couldn't believe himself. How could he let this happen? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyed Yakko as he saw the Warner crumpled to his knees on the pavement and began to ball up. Hands-on his head, burying his head into his knees. Bugs heard Yakko's anguished cries for help, but no one came to aid him. Yet again, another car swerves violently, just barely avoiding hitting him, and one of the teenaged girls at Bugs's side screams in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs was also screaming but in his mind, yelling to get a move, to do something, and his body finally seems to respond, lurching forward. Only he's suddenly, violently shoved aside, nearly off-balance as one of the teen boys ran across the road to retrieve the Deafblind boy. Bugs could only watch, ashamed of himself that a random stranger helped Yakko and not him. The stranger managed to take to Yakko and scoop him up when a car was about to barrel into them. They made it back to the curb, Yakko held tightly against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The juvenile kneels before placing Yakko onto his feet, and he has to pry the boy's arms from around his neck practically. Yakko is sobbing uncontrollably, shaking violently, and Bugs feels a rush of dizziness so powerful, he thinks for a moment he's going to collapse himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this kid with you?" The teen asks, straightening back up once he's gotten Yakko off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guiding the eldest Warner into his arms, Bugs let the boy wrap his arms around him. Looking up, "Y-yes. Yes." He repeats. "He's with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this time, the rest of the group of high schoolers came around them. The teen who saved Yakko looked at him, dead in the eye. "Well, you should keep a better eye on him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys ran past us, so I couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy ignored the slide comment, "He's blind, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over Yakko's sobbing, Bugs could only nod. The rabbit was squeezing the young boy, giving some comfort to him. He looks up at the teen, "Th... thank you." He forces past his lips. "Thank you for saving him. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving the gratefulness away. "No, prob."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at this, staring at the teenager behind him, then nodded at the stranger. Swiftly, he started to sign something to Yakko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he deaf too?" Bugs suddenly heard, and he looked up, seeing the group of High Schoolers still standing there, watching them intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he's deaf and blind," Bugs confirms. "I... thank you... again. I can't... I can't tell you how grateful I am." he shakes his head, shame burning at his insides, still disbelieving of his recklessness and thoughtlessness. He'd nearly gotten Wakko and Dot's brother killed for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen turned to face his friends, and one nodded. Spinning around, the adolescent boy started, "Yeah. Look, it's our fault. We should have been more responsible. Is there anything that we can do to help him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another teenager yelled, "Yeah, I can go get his cane!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. But I have to get him home." He says, meaning it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the teens nodded. With this, Bugs picks up Yakko still crying and walks away in the opposite direction of the store. They were gone within seconds, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, the two toons were alone on the street. Bugs looks down at the boy, still clinging to him, his face pressed against his shoulder. As they walk down the road, Yakko's sobs turn to wails, and he begins to blubber brokenly and with terror in his voice that he's sorry, that he's so sorry. Then, Bugs puts down, letting the crying boy lean against a tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time that Bugs heard Yakko's voice in three years, and it broke his heart. The old hare had hoped to hear under different circumstances. That's when the reality of all of this hits Bugs, really hits him. Bugs sighed, looking at Yakko without thinking; he threw his arms around the Warner's thin body and crushed him to his chest. "Why would you do that? You know better than to walk out into the road like that." pondered Bugs even though Yakko couldn't hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yakko stands limply for several seconds, unresponsive, before he crumples against Bugs, clinging back to him desperately, crying harder still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He keeps repeating in his broken, uncertain voice, and Bugs feels ill with guilt. It wasn't Yakko's fault. It was his fault. He'd let Yakko go. He'd let himself be distracted, and he'd let the eldest Warner go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After long minutes, Bugs, at last, reaches for Yakko's hand, signing to him that he's the one who's sorry, that Yakko had nothing to apologize for. It seems to do little to reassure him, and Bugs curses himself inwardly for his own stupidity. Bugs signs a few more reassuring words to him before taking a firm grip along Yakko's hand. The teen made stopped crying for the most part. It was time that Bugs brought Yakko home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the Warner's apartment was silent and awkward, saved only by the sniffles coming from Yakko. It had been a bad day for him, and Bugs wanted to bring him quickly home to make sure that Yakko knew something familiar. At the same time the rabbit dreaded it, it was painfully clear that Yakko was upset and he knew that Wakko would ask questions and will drill the fact that he broke the middle child’s promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, which made Yakko pause, looking around for a reason why. Bugs gently grabbed onto the Warner's shoulders, dropping onto one knee. He took hold of Yakko's hand and signed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to carry ya up the stairs, okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Yakko didn't do anything but quiver. The old toon sighed at the action, and it felt like he was talking to thin air. He tried his best not to startle the young teenager as he placed one hand to his back and cupped the other under his knees. Yakko held his breath as his feet left the ground, his fingers digging deep into the rabbit's arms in fear of being dropped. "Yakko. It's okay-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Bugs began to move, his forearm under Yakko's head as he felt the black fur on his head. But Bugs paid no attention to that. He wanted the boy to be as comfortable as he could be- as little that could be in his current state. Walking up the flight of stairs and taking a turn to his right, Bugs gradually made his way to the apartment's door. He balanced Yakko with one hand, which made the boy shriek in fear. "Shhh… It's okay," whispered Bugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't help, of course, he could feel Yakko's hands getting tight around him. Bugs sighed as he reached over and started to knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugs! Did he like his gift?"." She told him, but she stopped in her tracks upon seeing Yakko's face hidden against Bugs' lean of a body. Dot stood there for a second, staring at her oldest brother. Letting her eyes move up and down, she observed that Yakko's white cane and glasses had disappeared. Opening the door wider and calling out Wakko's name, she turned, waving at Bugs to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following Dot's invitation, Bugs carried Yakko inside the apartment. Once inside, the youngest Warner immediately slammed the door and watched as Bugs settled Yakko to the floor. She promptly went to work. Falling to her knees, she gingerly aided Yakko with taking off his jacket while simultaneously Wakko ran into the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakko's galloped stopped in front of Yakko's shaking form. Going into protective brother mode, he checked over his brother, finding that his cheeks were damp from crying and that he was looking downwards. The middle sibling turns his head with suspicion written all over his face upwards towards the old hare, "What happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was a little incident crossing the road," Bugs stated bluntly, kneeing closer to Yakko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," shaking his head, he turned his attention back at his brother. At this action, his brother noiselessly mumbled something incoherent. With this, Dot took hold of him and asked what was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once done, she flips his hand, allowing him to begin spelling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have a headache. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She nodded as an acknowledgment of his statement, turning around to Wakko and Bugs. "He has a headache," she said worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Shoot! Dot go get his medicine and water."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Dot once again left the room. Wakko looped his arm around his quiet brother while she was gone, now sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, doc, about the ..." Bugs was cut out by the smaller toon near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Save it, Bunny." With that, the two toons sat quietly in the cloud known as tension. It was thick, and you would have a hard time cutting through it. It was saved when Dot came bursting into the room holding two red pills and a tall glass. Wakko quickly indicated that the medicine was here, Yakko opened up to this. Excepting the author of the two objects. In a final scoop, the pill was gone with the gap of the clear liquid. Wakko took it away from him and roughly handed it to Bugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might be exhausted after the ordeal between Bugs and him." At the motion of his name, Bugs frowned, but he guessed he couldn't blame Wakko though. He didn't know the whole story about the incident, he properly thought that Bugs allowed Yakko to cross the street alone or something along those lines. It wasn't entirely his fault per say, it was the damn high schoolers. But he was prepared to take the full blame because he didn't keep his word to the younger brother, which would now make their already rocky relationship even more troublesome to fix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be ready for it, as he watches Yakko get carted off to bed by his sister. Which for a third solely left him with Wakko. With a pounding heart, he got into a standing position and meandered his way into the kitchen. The bunny rabbit places the empty glass on the nearness hard surface he could find. Immediately, turning around, he spotted Wakko in the passageway fuming with smoke coming out of his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now Wak, I know that you're mad, but..." The little Warner child discontinued Bugs' words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mad? Mad is not the best word to describe what I feel right now!" The galley went silent, with the rabbit being soundless. Wakko advanced on with his next remark, "I trusted you! I trusted you to watch over my big brother, and you disbanded it. I thought you were ready to be more active in his life in our life again, but no!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wakko, calm down. It was an accident. There were these High Schoolers that ran past, and my hand slipped. I think that Yakko thought that the walk symbol was on and decided to walk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care! The fact still remains that you let him cross the street on an active intersection! You broke your Boy Scouts honor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I get full responsibility for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Saying sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Bugs." The talk ended there, and Wakko looked down, pondering something that significant. Then he gives utterance to his thoughts, "I think it's best if you leave, at least for now. You can give him the gift later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toon star gives Wakko a regretful look. "Alright," uttered Bugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakko gave an annoyed look to this inquiry, "You know, his gift. What was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs sighed, "His present was a w..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bugs was interrupted yet again by Dot, who entered the kitchen by the side door. "He was asleep within seconds." Dot says, "Poor guy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing the site in front of her, she paused, clasping her hands together. In conjunction with this, Wakko's face became soft and gentle, walking towards his baby sister. He wrapped a strong arm around her, smiling at her, all anger was gone from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All he needs now is rest," proclaimed Wakko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting her head down, "I guess." Then Dot snapped back up, now looking at Bugs, "What were you guys talking about before I entered?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakko and Bugs made eye contact, with each having an unspoken conversation. Wakko got into action and answered, "We were saying goodbye to each other. Right, Bugs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bunny-rabbit nodded in agreement with Wakko's statement. With this, Dot turned away, not convinced nor satisfied with their answer. She was old enough to know that they were hiding something, and she hated that. Wakko was only a year older than she was, but he acted more like an adult nowadays since Yakko's accident. Which brought new responsibility to them, especially Wakko. He was now tasked to care for Dot and keep an eye on their older brother. In return for that, he acted more and more secretive towards her whenever something consequential was happening or if Yakko was having one of his bad days. Sure he still acted like himself, an oddball and a wacky person, but it was made a lot tamer over the last three years. He grows into a more severe and cautious person whenever he was around his siblings. That's why he is always hovering over Yakko, afraid of something terrible happening to him yet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakko gave a small squeeze to her shoulder, knowing full well that she didn't buy it, but he was thankful that she didn't call them out. Thinking quickly, he vocalized, "How about you walk Bugs out while I make some snacks so we can watch some cartoons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but what about Yakko's gift?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to do it some other time. I don't want Yakko to be more nervous with me still being here," remark Bugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this moment, Bugs waved at her, telling her to come with him, and she did, running up to him, almost barreling into him. They began to walk to the door, and once there, the hare turned towards to make eye contact with Dot. "Dot, about today, I didn't do it on purpose. A group of teenagers ran past us, and I lost my hold on Yakko. I'm sorry, I should have nev..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Bugs! I understand," remarked the young girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded at this, smiling at her. Soon he turned and opened up the door, till he heard Dot's voice again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Dot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is Yakko's gift?" asked the youngest Warner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bunny-rabbit turned to face Dot with a gentle teg on his cheeks, "It's a watch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that said, Dot grew a massive smile on her face. It was bright, and it was cheek to cheek. She nodded as the excitement grew within her body, tail wagging back and forth. At this, Bugs nodded, and he closed the door heading to the store to retrieve the present and to talk to Dr. Scratchansniff about some things.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I broken my arm so I’m in the hospital. Upon getting out during the weekend I’ll update the final chapter of Times Two and post a new story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this story is back up!</p><p>I been wanting to write more about this AU. I keep getting cute ideas for it. I like this idea, but I’ve been hesitant about it. But after this week I experienced, I began to write some and well I liked it. I like the fact that I somewhat relate to Yakko being Deaf, being deaf myself. So, be on the look out for a new story.</p><p>Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and maybe a comment with your thoughts/advice. I love hearing what you guys have to say.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Tumblr: 2notesong<br/>Instagram: 2notesong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>